Miracles
by darisu-chan
Summary: Miracles really exist. Saya was about to discover how beautiful they can be. HajixSaya one-shot, for Jessiesgirl1549.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blood+

**Author's note: **This one-shot is for Jessiesgirl1549's birthday! Happy b-day! Hope you enjoy it!

Miracles

Saya always had wanted kids, but knew she couldn't possibly have them in the middle of a war. When she discovered Diva was pregnant with Riku, she felt sad: she could only possibly have babies with any of Diva's chevaliers.

Haji had once dreamed of having a family with Saya. He imagined them and their children. He had even had a dream about them having twin girls: one with blue eyes like his, and the other with Saya's eyes. But then, he became a chevalier and the war between sisters began. He couldn't possibly asked Saya to marry him; then he thought that Saya could only have kids with Diva's chevaliers, that broke his heart.

But, they couldn't help but love each other; they were destined to be together. Fate was the one who brought them together, the one who wanted them to be one, more than chevalier and queen, more than man and woman.

After the war, Saya wanted him, not only physically, but also she wanted to be in his heart. Haji didn't argue or even try to stop her. He, also, wanted her. They spent many nights together, saying how much they loved each other, demonstrating the passion that was in their hearts that had been kept away for many many years.

3 months later.

Saya had been feeling awful. Hell, even David looked better after he got shot; Haji was really worried, he wanted to help her. Haji thought that maybe it was because her long sleep was near.

_Let's see, she has been really sleepy, she needs more blood than usual and has been puking all morning 'till 12 p.m. Those aren't her symptoms when her sleep is near, but I'm sure I've heard of those symptoms somewhere. _Haji thought, but then decided that Julia needed to examine Saya.

They were in the new clinic of Julia, waiting for the results.

- Well Saya, you aren't sick. – Julia said.

- Are you sure, Julia-san? I've been throwing up every day. – Saya said.

- You aren't sick, but your'e… -

- I'm what? – Saya asked.

- You are. – Julia began saying. Haji and Saya were waiting expectantly.

- Pregnant. – Julia said.

Both Saya and Haji were in shock. Haji was thinking that maybe the bastard of Solomon had raped his queen when he kidnapped her.

- Saya, I need you to tell who the father is. – Julia asked.

- I've only been with one man, and that's Haji. – Julia seemed shocked.

- Are you sure? – Julia and Haji said.

- Yes! Haji you're the father! – Saya said smiling, rubbing her belly and Haji smiled back at her.

- Well, congratulations! – Julia said.

- It seems we'll be surrounded by babies, with my nieces, you're baby and mine. – Saya said happily.

As expected, they were having twins. Saya didn't know if they were twin girls, twin boys or boy and girl, but was happily thinking they were hers and Haji's.

Haji decided that the best thing to do was marrying Saya, so they could be a complete family. He proposed to Saya and she accepted immediately. They were married right away in a small ceremony.

After some months, Saya began to show, her belly was growing, after all she was pregnant with twins.

Everybody was happy, Kai at first was a little bit angry with Haji for stoling his sister's virginity, but was happy to have more nieces.

Finally the babies were born: they were twin girls, the elder had blue eyes, like Haji's, and the youngest had brown eyes, just like Saya's. They named them Tsuki and Mitsuki, because they were born in the middle of the night, when the moon was in the highest point in the sky.

Saya felt so lucky to have them, and Haji felt abnormally happy every day, at every hour of the day, 24/7.

- Can you believe this Haji? – Saya asked her husband.

- No I can't, they're so beautiful. – He said, carrying Mitsuki.

- They are our little miracles. – Saya stated.

- Yes, the most beautiful miracles in this world. – Haji said.

They're life together was only beginning.


End file.
